1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for installing a modularized semiconductor-processing device on a main frame and a method for maintaining the modularized semiconductor-processing device and peripherals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-196802, which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed modularized semiconductor manufacturing equipment including a load-lock chamber, a transferring mechanism and a reaction chamber. FIG. 1 shows compact single-wafer-processing type semiconductor manufacturing equipment for forming a thin film on a semiconductor substrate, which is disclosed in the above-mentioned reference. FIG. 1(a) is a plan view, FIG. 1(b) is a front view, and FIG. 1(c) is a side view of the equipment respectively. This equipment comprises a modularized reactor unit, an AFE portion [the portion which includes an atmosphere robot 5 for carrying in/out a substrate from within a cassette or a front opening unified pad (FOUP) 6 into/from a load-lock chamber] and a load boat in which the cassette or the FOUP 6 is positioned. The reactor unit is modularized by connecting two adjacent units. Each of the units comprises a reactor 1 for growing a film on a semiconductor substrate, a load-lock chamber 3 used for keeping the semiconductor substrate ready in vacuum, which is directly connected with the reactor 1 via a gate valve 2, and a wafer handler 4, which is positioned inside the load-lock chamber 3. The wafer handler has one thin link-type arm for transferring a semiconductor substrate into the reactor 1 and moves the substrate in a straight-line direction. Modularizing the reactor units minimizes dead space inside the reactor unit and reduction in a faceprint 7 of the entire equipment.
FIGS. 2(a) to (d) illustrate the operation sequences of the semiconductor manufacturing equipment disclosed in the above-mentioned reference. In FIG. 2(a), the atmosphere robot 5 carries a semiconductor substrate 20 from a cassette or a FOUP into respective load-lock chambers 3 via a flapper valve 21. After this is completed, the flapper valve 21 is closed and air in the load-lock chamber 3 is evacuated. In FIG. 2(b), the gate valve 2 is opened and the semiconductor substrate is transferred onto a susceptor 22 inside the reactor 1 by a wafer handler mechanism 4. Because the wafer handler only reciprocates between the load-lock chamber and the reactor in a straight-line direction, only positioning is required, and no complicated teaching and adjustment are required. In FIG. 2(c), wafer support pins 23 protrude from a susceptor surface and support the semiconductor substrate 20. The arms of the wafer handler mechanism 4 are housed in the load-lock chamber and the gate valve is closed. In FIG. 2(d), the susceptor 22 is raised and the semiconductor substrate 20 is placed on the surface of the susceptor 22. Afterward, a thin film formation onto the semiconductor substrate 20 is started. After thin film formation is completed, the processed semiconductor substrate is transferred to a cassette or a FOUP in a reverse sequence of FIGS. 2(d)→(c)→(b)→(a). In addition to a single-wafer-processing type, the modularized semiconductor-processing device is capable of handling multiple substrates simultaneously and of executing deposition processing simultaneously. Consequently, device throughput is high, and stable processes are provided.
Generally, conventional load-lock type semiconductor manufacturing equipment comprised a load-lock chamber, a transfer chamber and a reaction chamber, and each chamber was directly attached to the main frame. Because of the construction, the only way of performing equipment maintenance was from the outside. Consequently, providing a space for maintenance work outside the equipment was required. Additionally, there was dead space in which no one was able to get in the center portion of the main frame, causing a problem that equipment footprint was increased when two units or more of the equipment were arranged transversely.
When maintenance is performed, workers are compelled to do jobs within such narrow area and work becomes extremely difficult when a critical failure occurs. As a result, equipment downtime lengthens and throughput declines.
The present invention was achieved in view of the above-mentioned problems. The object of the present invention is to provide semiconductor manufacturing equipment for which maintenance work can be performed easily and a maintenance method for the same.
The second object of the present invention is to provide compact semiconductor manufacturing equipment for which there is no space for maintenance required and no dead space, hence the entire equipment footprint is small.
The third object of the present invention is to provide semiconductor manufacturing equipment which reduces the time required for manufacturing devices and maintenance and improves throughput and a maintenance method for the same.